The reason why
by Joy-girl
Summary: So... here it is, Im FINLLY DONE! Is it good? Eh, you decide! Chad's back! Who will Misty pick? Is Chad telling the truth? What is misty going to get herself into? PLEASE REVIEW! or I won't continue! (Ooo! I rymned!) Yes! I FINALLY updated! FINALLY!
1. Default Chapter

Hello peoples

Hello peoples. This is yet another AAMRN story written by the lovable Joy-girl! *Ahem* I'm ok, really!

Anyway, if anyone already thought of this idea and this is similar, sorry, I had no idea, ok? Cool. 

And here we are!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 14

Brock ~ 17

****

The reason why.

~ Do you hate me? ~ 

Ash and Misty were fighting. (Again) About who knows what. 

"Do not!" Ash pouted.

"Do too!" Misty retorted.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do – what don't I do?"

"I don't know, but I do know is that I'm right and you do, uh, whatever it is that you do!"

"Oh, and what is this thing that I don't do?"

"You, uh, you, you, snore! Yeah!"

"Oh, and like you don't!"

"I do not! You take that back!"

"Never!"

"Ash Ketchum you are so dense!"

And Misty pulled out her mallet and hit Ash upside the head.

"Ow…."

"Serves you right!"

Pikachu and Brock simply ignored them and continued doing whatever they were doing.

Misty stormed out towards the woods near the water.

When Misty was gone Ash sat up and rubbed his head miserably. _Why does she have to do that? Doesn't she know I hate to fight with her? I know she hates me, but what I want to know is, why?_

Ash sighed and sat down beside Brock who was looking at something.

"Hey Brock?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?"

Ash looked at what Brock was looking at. It was a huge photo album full of pictures of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. 

"Oh brother!" Ash mumbled he got up and sat down on a log facing the woods. Pikachu noticed his trainer's sad attitude and decided to see what was wrong. 

"Pikachu Pika-Pi?" ((What's wrong Pika-Pi?))"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Pikachu. ((Oh please.))" Pikachu said rolling his eyes. He imitated Ash. He sat down with his back slumped and his chin resting in his hands. He sighed loudly.

Ash couldn't help but laugh. "Okay Pikachu! You're right." He remained silent for a moment thinking of how to tell Pikachu.

"Pikachu, do you think Misty hates me?" he asked bluntly.

"Pika? Pikachu pika pi. Pika? ((Misty? Defiantly not. Why?))"

"I don't know, I mean she seems to. It's not like she acts like she likes me or anything, in fact, I think she likes to fight with me or…"

"Pikachu. ((I think she's scared.))"

"Scared?"

"Pi. ((Yea.))"

"Why would she be scared."

Pikachu shrugged. "Pikachu pika? ((Why don't you go ask her?))"

"I guess, but she probably won't tell em anything."

"Pikachu. ((You never know.))"

"Yea, I guess your right. I'll see you later Pikachu!"

"Pika! ((Bye!))" Pikachu waved to Ash who was walking in the direction misty went out of.

(Misty's POV)

I don't know how long I've been sitting here. I like it here. It's peaceful and beautiful. I sighed. One of these days I'll have to tell Ash why, but will he accept it? No. I'd better not. 

"Misty?"

I jumped about a mile. I wasn't expecting him! 

"Ash! Don't sneak up on me again like that you hear?"

"Misty…"

"I hate that!"

"Misty!"

"You can be so insensitive sometimes!"

Ash was silent after a while. I knew it! I said something wrong now Ash was going to leave me and – 

"Misty do you hate me?"

I stared at him. He really thought that didn't he!

"You do, don't you."

"No! Of course not!"

"Then, why do you act like it?"

"Oh Ash, I, I don't mean it!"

I moved over on my rock and left room for Ash to sit down.

"Really?"

"Yea, you're, you're one of my best friends!"

Ash smiled. I smiled, but it was slightly fake, and unfortunately, I knew Ash would notice. He immediately frowned and tried to look me in the eyes. I simply looked at the ground.

"Misty, do you, what I mean is, do, do you like me?"

I looked back at him.

"What do you mean, 'like'?"

"I mean, well, do you, do you, uh, do you like me as more than a friend?"

I blinked. Was he saying what I think he was saying?

"You mean love?"

"Uh, yeah…"

I started to shake. Ash immediately put his arms around me. Why did he have to ask that question? I'm not ready! I mean, do I really trust him?

"Ash, I, I do."

Ash smiled happily and hugged me. I just sat there. Why did I say it? Now he would laugh at me or worse – 

"I live you too Misty."

I looked at him with wonder, then I looked at the ground and said, "No you don't."

I could just see Ash's confused, hurt, and sad face watching me, wondering why.

"What do you mean, 'I don't'?"

"I mean you don't."

I looked him in the eye.

He was so innocent, maybe, just maybe, he meant it.

"Misty, how would you know?"

"I…" Should I tell him? I looked in his eyes once again. They were pleading with me to tell him why I think he wouldn't love me. I took in a deep breath and started.

"When I was five years old, I was best friends with my parents. Their favorite actually, and I loved them dearly. One day, when I was seven, they died in a car accident."

I could feel Ash's sympathetic arms fall around me to encourage me to go on.

"About five years later when I was ten, I met a boy."

Ash looked nervous. "A boy? As in boyfriend?"

"Wait till I finish! Now, the boy's name was Chad. At first, I really didn't like him; I was cared actually at first because I had lost trust in everyone. Ever since mom and dad died it was just me and my sisters, who you know weren't too nice. But Chad was nice. I learned to trust all over again, in fact I fell in love with him, or so I thought,"

I was going to cry. I could feel it. Ash hugged me even tighter despite the fact I could see jealousy written all over his face.

"One day, he took me to a movie. It was an old movie. There wasn't anybody there except me and Chad. He put his arm around me and started to kiss me…."

(Flash-back)

"Chad, I don't think we should…"

"Come on Misty! I think we should."

"No Chad! I- I don't want to!"

"Well I want to!" He rose out of his seat and tackled Misty to the ground. "I've waited a whole year and I'm going to get what I waited for!"

Misty gasped. He lied! And she trusted him!

(End Flash-back)

"That IDOIT if I ever see him…" 

"Ash! Don't interrupt!"

"Sorry…"

"As I was saying…"

(Flash-back)

Misty gasped and backed away from the advancing Chad. He grabbed her arm and tried to pin her to the ground. Suddenly, Misty felt the rage build inside of her. She pushed him up and kicked him right were it hurts, then she slapped him and punched him.

(End Flash-back)

"GO MISTY!"

"ASH STOP INTERUPTING OR I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!!"

Ash shut-up immediately.

"ANYWAY… When I got home my sisters were waiting; they told me they just heard what he was planning to do. And do you know what the worst part was Ash?"

"…"

"Ash?"

"…"

"ASH!!!!"

"You told me not to talk!"

"Grrr, ANYWAY… they told me he already had a girlfriend who knew about this and I actually trusted him!"

"Oh Myst…"

I leaned over and cried on Ash's shoulder. Would Ash still accept me?

(Normal POV)

Misty finally looked up after getting Ash's shirt thoroughly wet.

"Ash?"

"Yea, Myst?"

"Do you really mean what you said, about loving me?"

"Every word Misty, and I'll never do what that creep did to you, you can trust me as much as you want."

Misty smiled hugely at him and hugged him tight.

__

Never Misty! I'll never do that to you. I'll get Chad! Ash thought in rage. _No one gets away without hurting Misty._

So… Did you like it? Should I make a sequel, or should I just forget about it and call it a loser attempt? TELL ME!!!!


	2. Part 2 Payback

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! Uh, I'm back due to peoples request for a sequel. Thanx!

Actually, it's kind of obvious what this story is gonna be about, so what the point?

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16/17

Brock ~ 19

Okay here it is!

****

Payback

~ Sequel to 'the reason why ~ 

Misty sighed happily resting her head on her pillow. She pulled her covers over her pajamas and up to her chin. 

Life was good. She had the world's best boyfriend, her birthday was tomorrow, and she was staying with the Ketchum's.

The three friends had paused for a moment in their journey to take a mini vacation for Misty's birthday. Right now all of them were staying at the Ketchum residence. 

Misty sighed happily once again turning her head to the boy she loved. He was on the floor snoring rather loudly. He had offered Misty the bed, while he took the floor. _He's so cute! _Misty thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise downstairs. "Oh Nurse Joy! Officer Jenny! Please don't fight over me! You'll all get your turn!"

Misty sighed and shook her head. _Brock…_She shifted her position so she could look at Ash once again. And looking at Ash, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

(Misty's POV)

*Bounce, bounce*

My eyes slowly opened. Who one earth was bouncing on my bed?! Whoever it is, is going to get horrendously hurt!

"Come on Misty! Get up! It's your Birthday and you don't want to sleep right through it do you?"

"Ash, you had better hope it had better be after 10!"

Lucky for Ash it was 10:30. 

"Fine! I'm getting up!" I growled sitting up and rubbing my eyes. 

Satisfied that I was up, he moved to the door to let me change, but before he left, "You better be down in a half an hour or I'll be forced to jump on your bed again!"

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at Ash, who had closed the door just in time.

~ 15 minutes later ~

"Happy birthday Misty!" Was the first thing I heard from Mrs. K. as I came down the stairs. She hugged me and I thanked her.

I walked into the living room expecting to see just Ash and Brock, but I saw a whole mess of people! 

Prof. Oak and Gary was there. (Why, I don't know)

My sisters were there.

Tracey and of course, Brock and Ash sat there with goofy grins plastered on their faces. 

"Happy Birthday Misty!" They shouted. 

I smiled, feeling tears in my eyes threatening to come out. "Oh thank-you everyone!" 

"You have to open your presents know Misty!" Ash said eagerly. 

I nodded happily and opened the first one, which was from my sisters. 

It was a small square package. I looked at it curiously, what could it be? I opened the box, there was a poke'ball in it! What could it be? 

"Go!" I threw the poke'ball.

"Ha! ((Misty!))"

"Starmie! I missed you so much!" I ran over and hugged Starmie. I really did miss it! "Thanks guys!" I said to my sisters. "I really missed her."

"Yea, and we brought Horsea too, but he's staying with us." I nodded understandably. (O! big word!) Horsea needs to be were there was a lot of water. "Oh Horsea! I missed you so much!"

"Horsea Horsea! ((Me too Misty!))"

Next I got a guide to water pokemon training book written by my hero Prima, also signed by her, from Tracey. 

Brock got me a gift certificate to the mall. He said he'd give me a little extra money even, as long as I didn't make him come. 

Gary just gave me a stuffed Tentacruel.

Prof. Oak gave me a pokedex that specified in water pokemon. 

Pikachu gave me five cards that said, 'Pika Pikachu Pika-Pi. ((One free thundershock for Pika-Pi))'

I laughed and hugged Pikachu. It's just what I needed sometimes.

Mrs. K. also gave me a HUGE gift certificate for the mall.

Next was Ash's gift. 

"Here Misty." He said overly grinning. There were four packages. I took the first one. It was a poke'ball! I looked at Ash and Mrs. K. they both nodded. 

"GO!"  
"Tentacruel. ((UH, hey!))"

"OH ASH! IT'S A TENACRUEL!" I hugged him so tight he could barely breath.

"Uh, you're welcome Misty, but can I breathe now?"

"Oh sorry." 

I let go of him and turned my attention back to the other box. I opened it and again there was another poke'ball.

"GO!"

"LA! ((Hi!))"

"Oh Ash! It's a Lapras!"

And once again, I went to squeeze Ash, but he stayed back holding his hands up. I giggled. But first I had to return Lapras, she was way to big for the room. I decided to return Tentacruel, because it was scaring Brock, and besides, it was a little big too.

The next box also held another poke'ball. Which one could this be? I already got almost all the water pokemon!

"GO!"

"Totodile! ((Weee!))"

I gasped. So did everyone else. This wasn't just any pokemon, this was Ash's Totodile. 

"Ash? Why did you give me Totodile?"

"Well, this will almost complete your collection, and I know you'll take just as good care of it, if not better." 

My eyes started to water. I hugged him. (gently this time) And I gave him a big, passionate kiss. 

"Ewww…." Gary sighed hiding his face.

Everyone else said, "Awww!"

When I finally let him go, Ash didn't respond, he was in a major la la land and wouldn't be out for a while. 

I laughed. "Thanx everyone!" They all welcomed me.

"Wait Misty!" Brock stopped me and handed me the last present form Ash.

"Oh! I almost forgot."

I carefully fingered the small box. It couldn't be a poke'ball, it was too small. Well, there is only one way to find out. I opened up the box. Another velvet box was inside. I gingerly opened the box. Inside was a necklace. It was beautiful. It was a locket. Inside was a picture of Ash, Brock, and me. On the other side was of Ash together kissing and me. On the back, it said, 'Together forever'.

My eyes shimmered as I put the necklace on. It was so beautiful! I would hug Ash but, he was still in la la land, so I let it go. I have to remember to thank him later.

I excused myself to go outside. 

I moved to the door, but before I got there, Psyduck popped out. 

"Psy… ((Misty…))"

"Psyduck, what are you doing out?"

"Psy Psyduck! ((Happy birthday!))"

"Aw, Thanx Ps- huh?"

Psyduck started to glow white. Was he doing what I think he was doing?!

"PSY PSY PSY PSY DUCK!"  
When the glowing ceased, instead of Psyduck, there stood one of my favorite pokemon, Golduck.

"Oh wow! Psy- I mean Golduck, thank-you so much!"

"Golduck Gold! Golduck Golduck Gol! ((Welcome Misty! Besides, my headaches are gone!))"

I laughed. I could hear Pikachu laughing behind me too.

"Pikachu pika! ((Congrats Golduck!))"

I hugged Golduck tight and walked outside. There I called out all my pokemon. 

"GO!"

Everyone popped out and started to play in the pond. 

I smiled at my steadily growing collection of pokemon. 

A lot of them were given to me!

I have…

Golduck ~ From himself for a birthday present.

Totodile ~ Ash for a b-day present.

Dratini ~ Last years b-day present.

Starmie ~ Once mine, then my sisters, then given back to me for a B-day present.

Lapras ~ This years b-day present form Ash.

Marril ~ Last years b-day present from Brock.

Staru ~ from mom on my 5th B-day.

Goldeen ~ I caught it.

Polywrath ~ It evolved for me.

Blastoise ~ One of the Squirtles from the Squirtle Squad wanted a home, so Ash's Squirtle suggested me.

Seaking ~ Wanted to be with Goldeen, so he wanted to come with me.

Togetic ~ Evolved for me.

I have a lot of pokemon, and there still is a lot to be captured out there. 

So far today has gone great! I wonder what else we can do today!

~ Two hours later ~

"You're finally awake Ash!" I joked. Ash had finally come out of la la land. He blushed and said nothing.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked changing the subject.

"I'm going to take you to shop in Cealdeon (sp?) city." Ash replied.

"And how do you suggest we get there?"

"You're sisters."

"Oh brother."

"Yea well…"

"Thanx Ash." I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and returned the kiss.

"You might want to pack up, you're sisters are going to drop us off there and are going to pick us up two weeks later."

"Ok! I'll be done in just a second."

~ Two hours later ~ 

"Just a second?!" Ash moaned.

"SO I have a lot to pack! It's not my fault! Two weeks can be a while!" I retorted. So I was off by 2 hours. Who cares! 

Ash just rolled his eyes. 

"Now be a good boyfriend and help carry my bags out to the car."

Ash sighed. I threw half of my bags on him and made Brock carry most of the others.

"Misty! What's in here?" Ash moaned.

"My stuff! And don't…"

*Crash*

"…Drop it…"

"Oops! Sorry Misty!" 

I counted to 10. Sometimes Ash so annoying! But, his heart was in the right place.

"I hope nothing important was in there." Brock said eyeing the boxes in the trunk of the car.

"Like, come on!" Daisy yelled. 

Ash and I nodded and headed for the car. 

~ Four hours later ~ 

By the time we reached Cealdeon city, checked in, and said good-bye to my sisters, it was almost 8:00. "Come on Misty, let's go eat something!"

Ash pulled me to a hotdog stand. 

I rolled my eyes while Ash started to drool over the food. I looked around the area. There we lots of places to shop around here. But something made my heart stop.

Something bad.

Something so horrible, I felt like throwing up.

Ash noticed and looked at me concerned. "Are you ok Mist?"

I shook my head in horror, still staring. 

Ash looked at me curiously at where I was staring at. Ash blinked.

"What?"

I swallowed hard.

"It's – its Chad."

So… you like? I hope so! If you did then, read and review will you?!


	3. Meeting the jerk

Here I am once again.

Yes, I know Payback wasn't an entirely good title for the last chapter, actually, I kinda planned for that to be an entirely different story, but it ended up being together, so that's why it has a funky title. Kay? K.

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~17

Brock ~ 19

Chad ~ 17

And here is that part you've all been waiting for!

I'm sorry this has taken so long! I've been on a HUGE writer's block with this thing.

****

Payback

~ The sequel to 'the reason why' ~

~ Part 2 meeting the jerk ~

Ash's mouth fell open when misty said _his _name. The name of the person Ash swore revenge on. The very man Ash was going to punch the living daylights out of.

Misty's face remained the same. Pure horror. Her worst nightmare was in the same town she was in. She started to shiver a bit. But her horror increased immensely when Chad noticed Misty.

Chad's grin sent chills up Misty spin and made Ash clench his fists. Misty backed up a bit and held on tightly to Ash. 

Ash moved in front of Misty.

"Greetings Misty." Chad greeted. He walked right past Ash to in front of Misty. "And how are you this fine morning?"

Misty was too shocked to say anything, so Ash spoke up for her. "She was doing fine until you came."

Chad shrugged and frowned. "I'm sorry Misty! I've been searching all over for you! My sister put a drug in my drink before I took you out. Honest! How do you want me to prove it t you/"

"I don't." Misty stated.

Chad looked hurt. "Misty, please! You have to believe me! I tried to date other women, but it just didn't work, and do you know why?"
    
    Still wary, but not as scared, Misty asked, "Why?"

"Because they weren't you."

Ash moaned and pushed Chad away from misty. "Well how do we know that you're not lying again?" Ash glared accusingly again at Chad who held his hands up in surrender. 

"I perfectly understand! I don't know how express my sincere apologies other than I'm sorry, and I would be honored if you would let me take you out for dinner tomorrow, we could meet here."

"Absolutely not, we have out own plans!" Ash scowled. 

Chad kept his cool completely un intimidated by Ash. "I'll let you decide Misty, I'll be here tomorrow if you change your mind." He winked at Misty, bowed his head slightly, and walked away leaving a scowling Ash and a thoughtful Misty. 

~ 

They walked to the hotel in silence, Ash was making some weird noises and he was pounding his fist in his hand, butt other than that, it really was silent. Misty thought the whole time. Was Chad really that bad?

It was still mostly silent when they reached they're room. Exhausted by the events of the day, they both fell asleep on the bed. 

~ Ash's POV ~

When I woke up I completely forgot where I was or what happened. I just yawned and stretched. I accidentally hit Misty who was laying right beside me.

"Oh, good morning – or, actually, good evening Misty!" Misty stretched and looked out the window. 

Her eyebrow shot up when she noticed it was dark. 

"How'd you sleep?" She asked me.

"Pretty good, what about you?"

"It was, ok, I suppose."

I looked at her with concern. She wasn't her usual self. She was more far off and thoughtful. (Let me tell you, that really is unusual for Misty!)

I sighed. I just remembered what happened. 

I'm going to help her forget about that jerk! I know I will! I have to, for Misty.

~ Misty's POV ~

What am I going to do? I can't believe he's back after all these years. I don't know what to do! I know, I, Misty Kasumi Waterflower do not know what to do, but can you really blame me?

"Hey Misty?"

And of course Ash is here. I know Ash will protect me if I go, but the question is, is he lying or his he telling the truth?

"Misty?"

If he is telling the truth, then I'd just have had this huge grudge all this time for no reason and I'm sure he suffered a lot from it, but if he wasn't telling the truth, and I go, then he may try the same thing again! 

"MISTYYYYY!"

"Huh?" I smiled sheepishly at Ash. "What did you want Ashy?"

Ash sighed at slapped his head. "Anyway, as I've been trying to tell you for the past five minutes, we are going out."

I looked at Ash with an amused face. That's my Ashy. Trying to help me forget about all this. 

"Sure." Maybe this will help clear all my thoughts. Ashy can be so sweet sometimes! 

Maybe, just maybe things would turn out ok. Maybe I'll forget about stupid 'ol Chad!

~

Unfortunatly, the whole time we were out I got this weird feeling that someone was watching us. As much as Ash tried, I couldn't fully get my mind off of Chad. 

~  


(Ash's POV)

We got to the hotel pretty late that night. Since it was evening when we went out.

I was worried about Misty. I know she didn't want to make me feel bad, but I could tell she wasn't fully into on the movie and our night out. She was distant most of the time. What can I do to help Misty? I'm not going to give up though! Since when have I, Ash Ketchum ever given up?

So, needing more sleep, we plopped down on the bed beside each other and went to sleep. Letting our tired minds get a rest.

Ok, Sorry it's so short!

I have been on SUCH A **_MAJOR_** writer's block for this story. Thank-you for everyone who reviewed, and if you have any ideas, do come and tell me please!

~ Smile Jesus loves you


	4. painful arguments

Ok, like I've been saying, I have been on THE most total brain freeze for this fic, so please help!!!  
  
PLEASE?!  
  
Sorry this is short!  
  
Ages ~  
  
Ash ~ 16  
  
Misty ~ 17  
  
Brock ~ 19  
  
Chad ~ 17  
  
Payback  
  
~ Sequel to the reason why ~  
  
~ Part 4; Painful arguments ~  
  
Ash and Misty were silent the next morning, both for different reasons, but in general, one basic reason.  
  
Ash was determined to make this birthday trip for Misty fun, but his hope for that was growing tin, misty wasn't too big of a help either.  
  
Misty was worried about Chad. She had really liked him back then, what if what he said was true and he was just an innocent victim? She wouldn't want to hurt the victim! Besides, what could one little dinner do? Of course, that is what she thought of the movie...what about Ash?  
  
Both were on edge and didn't know what to do or say. One bad or discouraging word could set them both off and ruin the whole trip.  
  
"so.. what do you want to do today misty?"  
  
"I don't know Ash." Misty sighed.  
  
Ash clenched his fists, why couldn't misty just be happy and forget about that jerk?  
  
"Why don't we go see another movie?"  
  
Misty shook her head. "No, we saw one yesterday, besides, I didn't feel too comfortable there."  
  
"How about we go out to eat?"  
  
"Nah,"  
  
Ash was getting really frustrated. "Ok, so then what do you think we should do today, Misty?"  
  
Misty was silent for a moment that asked, "Do you think we really could go with Chad just for tonight?"  
  
Ash's eyes widened. She was actually thinking of going? After all he did to her?!"  
  
"WHAT?! How could you possibly be thinking about being with that jerk? You actually think he was telling the truth about what he did? Just like he told the truth when he said he loved you! I love you! Not him! U bet he doesn't know the meaning of love!"  
  
"Don't yell at me! And you have no right t judge!"  
  
"I'm not judging! He just doesn't deserve to get a second chance!"  
  
"So what makes you think I can't go anyway?"  
  
"because I said so!"  
  
Misty's temper flared up to a new height.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU SAID SO? YOU THINK THAT JUST BY CLICKING YOUR FINGERS YOU CAN CONTROL MY LIFE? WEL SORRY MR! THAT YOU WILL NEVER EVER DO!! I'm going with or without you!"  
  
"Fine! Without!"  
  
"That's fine with me! If you need me I'll be with Chad."  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Misty walked out the door and slammed it hard.  
  
Ahs just stared at the door for a few moments, then reality struck him of what he had just done.  
  
"Oh no..." He moaned to himself as he crumpled himself on to the bed. "What have I done?"  
  
Ash felt tears come to his eyes. Something that he hadn't done in a long time.  
  
"I HAVE to do something!" He got up from the bed and walked to the phone. He dialed a number of one of his best friends for advice, he only hoped he wasn't going to be too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok... Short, huh? Ok, so review and PLEASE! I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ Smile Jesus loves you  
  
IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Help!

Thanks once again to Tomboy AKA Ash!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 17

Brock ~ 19

**Payback**

**Sequel to the reason why**

**~ Part 5; help! ~**

***Ring ring phone call! Phone call!***

"I'll get it!" Shouted the tan boy jumping over the couch. What if it was some cute girl saying she was sorry and that she wanted to go out with him?!

"Mime Mr. MIME! ((No you DON'T!))"

"PIKA PIKA! Chu Pika-pi! ((NO I'll get it! It might be Pika-pi!))"

"Mr. Mime! ((No!))"

Brock stopped knowing what Pikachu was going to do while Mr. Mime went to the phone.

"CHUUUU!"

"Mr. *cough* Mime. ((all *cough* yours))"

"Pika. ((Thank-you.))"

Pikachu jumped over the charred pokemon and over to the phone.

"Pika? ((Hello?))"

"HI Pikachu!"

"Pika-pi! Pikachu pika pi chu! ((Pika-pi! Do I know your ring or what?))"

"Pikachu, I need yours and brock's help."

"Pika. Pichu Pikachupi? (( Sure. Where's Pikachupi?))"

"Wel see…" Ash rubbed that unknown itchy spot on the back of his neck while Pikachu sighed. "Chu. (Oh-boy.)) 

"Pikachu. ((Hold on.))" Pikachu ran off from the phone to get brock.

~

Misty walked slowly down the street thinking. Was she too ruff on Ash? Sure, Ash had some wrong, ok, a lot wrong, but so did she. She sighed once again as she turned another corner. She looked up and realized she really didn't know where she was going. She just looked down again and kept going, well, no where. She didn't have a single place she needed to be. Oh yeah! Chad. Should she go see him, or shouldn't she? He did seem sincere, but he also seemed sincere before. She walked awhile before stopping ubruptly. There he was. The man that caused all this trouble. 

Chad.

_I came all this way, might as well try_. She took a slow, unsure step towards him, then stopped. She bit her lip. _Should I? _ She asked herself. Too late. Chad turned and saw her and he ran to meet her waving his hand in greeting. "Hulooo!" He cried.

"Hi, Chad." Misty started, still unsure if she should be here or not.

"Is that boy you were with here?" He asked politely, but still misty could sense the competition. 

She shook her head. "No, He didn't want to come."

"Oh, that's too bad, oh well, bed he couldn't stop you from coming! He would've been the fun police anyway."

Misty thought a moment. Ash had been trying to stop her, why couldn't he let her go with him, he seemed nice enough now. Maybe he did change! Misty smiled and turned to Chad with a smiled on her face and said, "You're right. Let's go have fun!"

~

"Ash! I can't believe you did that!"

"Pikachu Pika-Pi! Pika! ((Shame on you Pika-Pi! Shame!))" 

Ash sighed over the phone. "I know! I know! I was just trying to protect her! Besides, I was never one good with words! You know that!"

Pikachu nodded while Brock mumbled 'Obviously' under his breathe. 

Ash ignored him ad asked, "So what m I supposed to do?"

"Go and apologize! Duh!" Brock shouted, hitting his head.

"Pika! Chu Pikachu Pika! ((Right! And maybe save her from Chad!))"

"But how am I supposed to apologize, I'm not good with words, remember."

Brock sighed and looked up and counted to ten. He looked back at Ash over the vid phone and shook his head muttering, "It's a wonder you have a girl friend before me." 

Ash eyed him for a moment but decided this wasn't the time to comment on his lack of girlfriend, for the case may be that Ash may lack a girlfriend as well. 

"Pikachu chu PikachuPi!Pikachu, pika pika pikachu. Pika pi chu cha Pikachu pika! ((Just say your sorry to Misty! And of course, you have to buy her lots of stuff. Maybe you can even save her from dirtbag there and have that aas your apology.))"

ash nodded and glanced at the clock on the wall. He did a double-take. It was already 7!

"I gotta go guys! Thanks! Bye!"

"Good luck!"

"Pika! ((Bye!))"

They quickly hung up the phone and said a quick prayer for their friends. 

~

Meanwhile, Misty found that after going to a movie with Chad and eating out, he seemed, well, too nice. No guy would willingly go to an incredible chick flick, eat at an EXRTEMELY expensive restaurant and paying for it without complain, wincing, or groaning, or even flinching once. He was WAAAAY too nice. Misty just smiled nicely and nodded occasionally to Chad who was chatting on endlessly about who knows what. She was too busy thinking about Chad and what they were doing next.

'Just no drive through stuff, no getting lsot in the woods, and most of all absolutely no chance of me…' 

"Well, now that we're done here, I wanted to show you something were I'm staying in the hotel."

_…doing that…'_  

"No! That's quite alright I'd better be going, I'm sure Ash is worried about me by now."

"No! I insist!"

"Chad please! Just drop me off at my hotel."

Chad pouted but agreed. Then he smiled. And Misty wasn't too comfortable with that smile.

"Come on," Chad said getting up. "We can ride my Pigeot." Misty nodded and got up too. She followed him, making sure there was people around her.

"Come on out Pideot!" Chad threw the poke'ball and out came a Pidgeot. "PIDGOOO!" Chad walked over to it and whispered something to it. He hoped on and Misty soon followed, still scared, but what could he do on a Pidgeot?

Pidgeot was going to fast misty didn't know where she was going, but for some reason, she got this strange feeling it wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"Here we are!" Chad cried, Misty was surprised. Pidgeot hovered over a balcony 10 stories up. Chad jumped off the Pidgeot and pulled Misty off too. "Return!" He held the poke'ball and the bird disappeared. 

Misty looked around nervously. "Um… this isn't my hotel room…"

"I know. Pidgeot must've forgot to go to yours." He grinned as Misty gasped.

She ran into the room and pulled on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

She heard a jingling noise and turned to see Chad jingling a pair of keys in front of her.

 She wanted to scream, but nothing would come out.

"Don't worry, no one will hear you scream, these are sound proof walls. Now come, I want to show you something." He said walking into his bedroom.

Misty shook her head violently in disbelief. _I'm sorry Ash! Where are you?! I need you!_

Ok, So I'm going to leave it there. So PLEASE REVIEW!

~Smile Jesus loves you


	6. My knight in a red league cap

Here we are. And for the flamer out there, if you don't like tit don't read it. Plain and simple. *-*

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 17

Brock ~ 19

Chad ~ 18

OK? Ok!

Payback 

**~ Sequel to The reason why ~**

**~ Part 6;My night in a red league cap! ~**

**  A **young black haired boy was running through the streets. He desperately hoped he wasn't too late. What if he was? He shook his head. _Don't think that! Misty is going to be ok! Just get to her in time. _He stopped and looked up and smirked.

~

Misty backed up against the wall. She desperately looked around for a phone. '_Call Ash! Call Brock! Call the police! Cal 9-1-1! Call my sisters for crying out loud! ANYONE!' _She scrambled around the house ignoring the annoyed stares from Chad. 

"Come on Misty! Why else would you actually come with me? What are you waiting for?"

Misty stopped abruptly. He was right. How could she have been so dense? It's what most guys want. How could she have actually believed him? It was her fault. Not Ash's, not even Chad's. It was her own stupid fault. 

Misty smiled stupidly. _How ironic, 'Ash was actually right about something for a change. _She frowned. _I just hope he realizes it and comes to rescue me'. _

"Come on!" Chad urged unbuttoned his shirt.

Misty violently shook her head and turned away. "No! No! I don't want to! Just let me go!"

"Nah, don't want to."

Misty started to breathe hard. '_Am I actually hyper ventilating? Is this what it feels like? Ok, breathe. Breathe! Just stay away from him and don't look!'_

~

He raced into the tall building up to the desk. "Excuse me, but is there anyone here by the name of Chad Reli?"

"Yes sir. Room 468."

"Thanks." Ash called out from the hallway. '_Now where is that stupid elevator?'_

_~_

Chad frowned, "I'm getting sick of these games. Come here!"

Misty couldn't speak. She only shook her head and kept a safe distance away.

"I knew I should've rented a smaller room." He lunged at her but missed her and slammed into the couch.

He growled something and wiped his bloody nose. "You'll pay for that! No more nice Chad! GRAH!"

Misty screamed and ran, but Chad called out his Bulbasaur."

"Go Bulbasaur! Restrain her!"

"No!"

Misty twisted and kicked in the bulbasaurs vines. "Get away from me you sick pervert!"

Chad shook his head and walked painfully slow to her. 

"Now – "

"You heard her! Get away from her you sick pervert!" Ash growled.

Chad swirled his head to see Ash standing in the doorway. "And I suppose you are going to stop me."

"You suppose correctly. You ok over there misty?" He called out.

Misty, dazed by all this, said nothing.

Ash growled a bit a lunged and Chad, Chad doing the same. Both had fists flying. 

"Good! It looks like I underestimated you!"

Ash smirked. "Yeah," He remarked sarcasticly. "I get that a lot."

Both were at it again. Both had bloody noses and were bruised everywhere. And both were going to be sore tomorrow!

"ASH LOOK OUT!" 

Ash turned away from Chad to glance at Misty, then at Chad again and saw the knife. 

Chad lundged at him and grazed his arm. 

"Ash no!" Misty started to cry out andbeg for both of the to stop.

Chad ignored her and lunged for Ash again, but Ash had a plan. He moved away just in time. And behind Ash was the balcony. Chad skidded to a stop and turned. Ash had managed to get Misty away from Bulbasaurs tangled vines and pulled her away.

"Bulbasaur! Restrain them both."

Ash cringed as he felt his hand fall away from misty's as they were pulled apart.

"Now, Misty, " he grinned walked slowly towards her. "I;m going to get what I want and let your boyfriend watch. Then I'll kill him."

Misty shook with fear while Ash struggled against the strong constricting vines.

"NO!"

"Get away from them!"

All three looked to the doorway, and to Ahs and misty's relief, there stood officer jenny.

"You are under arrest!"

Chad growled admitting his defeat. No doubt the police had heard everything.

"I'll be back." He muttered under his breath.

"Come on Bulbasaur." One of the police officers guided the Bulbasaur with his master out the door. 

~

Officer jenny looked at the couple. Both were brought ut of the apartment and into the police station for questioning.  The boy had answered, but the girl was understandably too frightened and shocked to really concentrate and talk about any of it. 

Officer jenny smiled at the two. The girl was sleeping on the boys lap while the boy held her in his arms protectively, almost like he was afraid something would take her away again. 

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Ash asked quietly.

Officer Jenny nodded. "In time. Fortunately for her, you rescued her just in time. She will be shocked for a while, but nothing to seriously damage her. You two can go now."

Ash smiled and thanked her. He gingerly picked up the sleeping girl in his arms and walked to their hotel room, which fortunately wasn't too far from where they were.

Ash carried her up the stairs and layed her on the bed.

"What a wonderful vacation we had."

Misty smiled in her sleep and whispered something. Ash leaned in for a cloer look and heard, "Thank-you, my knight in a red league cap."

Ash smiled. Now they hopefully could enjoy Misty's birthday vacation.

Ok! I'm DONE! YAY! I got to go, Storms a comin'!

~ Smile jesus loves you!


End file.
